transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Pentagon Heist
Within an astonishing move, the Union Fury begins their assault on the United States Pentagon... Plot Tranquility, California Elizabeth, Natalie, and Mary begin to leave the Future Foundation Campus. As she leaves, Elizabeth notices her older brother waiting for her in a coat and suit. Elizabeth tells her friends that she'll see them later, before running to her brother. Elizabeth welcomes her brother to California. Zeke then drives Elizabeth to a isolate place in the City, and Elizabeth asks what he wants. Zeke tells Elizabeth that the Union Fury is gathered in Baltimore, awaiting them. Elizabeth asks why he's there, and Zeke mentions that despite resignation from the Union Fury, he still wants Elizabeth to do one, last mission. Elizabeth asks what it is, and Zeke mentions that he needs her to make a web and hack into the Security defense wall of the United States Pentagon. Liz asks Zeke if he is for real, and Zeke tells her that he would never lie. Zeke tells Liz that he knows of her incredibly uncanny hacking skills. Liz mentions that she's up for it, saying that if she can out-smart the U,S, Pentagon SDW, she would probably be the smartest person in America, if not the world. Zeke then hugs Liz, telling her not to fail. Liz mentions that she will need to start from somewhere a little far, with a "Burn Laptop". Zeke agrees. Zeke then drives Elizabeth to San Diego and drops her off at a warehouse. He hands her an untrackable laptop and tells her to wait for his signal, which will be the following day. Final plannings Zeke arrives in Baltimore, and orders the team to board the Quinjet. As everyone boards, Dick tells Zeke that it feels wrong to betray his own home country. Zeke tells Dick that sometimes they have to make the hard decisions. Zeke tells Hilde to fly the Quinjet to the U.S. Pentagon. As the Quinjet begins to fly to Washington, D.C., Zeke calls Elizabeth. Zeke tells her to start making a web, and Elizabeth mentions that she's made a web so big and powerful, it will take forever for the U.S. Government to discover where the original signal is coming from. Zeke tells Liz good work, and continues telling Dick that the United States has threatened the United Kingdom. Dick apologizes to Zeke, mentioning that he never attacked somewhere in his own home. Hilde then tells Zeke that they're arriving upon Washington, D.C. Zeke tells her to put the cloak on and land right in the middle of The Pentagon. Hildegard complies, and lands the Quinjet. Liz tells Zeke that he has 10 minutes before she'll shut down the hacking Virus. The Raid Zeke orders everyone to begin moving. Zeke then tells Zanshi to remain behind to guard the Quinjet. The Pentagon Security begins attacking the Union Fury, and Bullet Man simply uses his superspeed to send them flying. A Security chief attempts to contact The CIA, only to be silenced when The Commando snaps his neck. Hilde tells the team that the CIA might be on their way. In Langley, a CIA Operative tells Director Gerald Attinger that there's trouble at the United States Pentagon. Attinger tells the Operatives to assemble a team and head to The Pentagon. Attinger then asks how they managed to break in without setting off any alarms. Attinger then contacts Director Charles. Director Charles orders the FBI to discover what caused the security systems to fail. As the team searches for the Fileroom, they are attacked by more Pentagon Staff. Captain legion and The Commando find the Fileroom, and Zeke orders Hilde to begin searching for the File as he guards her. Meanwhile, Guardian and Aerobolt begin firing upon more staff. Zanshi contacts Zeke and mentions that she is being overwhelmed at the Quinjet. Zeke tells Dick to get back to the Quinjet to aide Zanshi. Dick refuses, as he turns his gun on Arthur. Arthur asks Dick what he's doing, and Dick tells him that he won't let them shame the United States. Before Dick could open fire, he is rendered unconscious by Bullet Man. Bullet Man then takes Dick back to the Quinjet. Arthur continues firing as Bullet Man returns. Bullet Man mentions that the CIA are outside. Arthur tells him that he has something in mind. Arthur takes an elevator to the 'bunker' level and finds a mech. He uses a lift to bring the mech to ground floor. He then pilots the mech towards the garage doors of the Pentagon. He opens the garage and open fires upon the CIA. Hilde finds the file and downloads it, as Zeke fends off more Pentagon staff. Hilde then smashes the console, telling Zeke that she has it. Both Zeke and Hilde flee the Fileroom. They are chased by the Pentagon Staff. Arthur then hits autopilot on the mech, and leaves the mech to fire upon the CIA. Arthur reunites with Zeke and Hilde, who are being mowed down by Agents. Zeke tells Arthur to take Hilde back to the Quinjet as he fends off the Americans. Hilde refuses, but Zeke mentions that she's the most important person in this mission, being the File carrier. Hilde complies, and leaves with Arthur. Bullet Man returns to the Quinjet, and is knocked out. Zanshi turns around, and is knocked out by Dick, who reawakened. Dick places Fan and Felipe off the Quinjet. Arthur and Hilde arrive, and ask where Fan and Felipe are. Dick knocks Arthur out, and puts Hilde in a headlock. He demands the file, and Hilde refuses to give it to him, that her allegiance is with England. Dick tells her that he will kill her if she doesn't surrender the file. Hilde tells him that Zeke has the file. Zeke fights his way through a corridor full of Pentagon Agents, and reaches the inner courtyard of the Pentagon. As he approaches the Quinjet, he finds Hilde held at gunpoint. Dick demands the file, and for the Union Fury to surrender. Zeke mentions that if he wants it, he'll have to ply it from his semi-dead hands. Dick complies, and hits Hilde in the head with the gun, rendering her unconscious. Dick then plunges off the Quinjet. He grabs his combat knife and tells Zeke to bring it. Zeke grabs out his twin katanas and enters a minor battle with Dick. Meanwhile, the mech runs out of ammunition and the CIA Agents begin to enter the Pentagon. The mech tries to stomp on them, but is hit by a rocket and destroyed. The Field Commander contacts Attinger, mentioning that they've breached the Pentagon. Attinger tells them to find the intruders and kill on sight. The CIA agents begin to run down the halls of one of the sides. In the Courtyard, Zeke knocks the combat knife out of Dick's hands and pins Dick to the ground. Dick uses his rifle to send Zeke's katanas flying. He then points his gun at Zeke, and Zeke grabs out his combat knife. Dick fires on Zeke, and Zeke uses the knife to deflect the bullet and send it flying. Zeke then picks up Dick and head-butts him, rendering him unconscious. Zeke calls Dick a disappointment, as he hears the CIA Agents coming. He enters the Quinjet, and activates the defense systems. The Quinjet deploys turrets and begins firing upon the CIA. Zeke drags Dick, Arthur, Fan, and Felipe on board. He then closes the ramp of the Quinjet and begins to fly the Quinjet. Zeke tells Elizabeth to cut the virus, and Elizabeth complies. The Quinjet then blasts away, flying back to London. California II Elizabeth begins to smash the computer with a sledge hammer. She drags it outside and places a time bomb on it. She runs a good distance, before activating the bomb, causing what remains of the laptop to explode. She then walks up to Agent Zoey Benn and asks how the mission went. Elizabeth mentions that it went great. Both jump into Zoey's jeep, and both begin to drive back to Tranquility. Zoey's jeep arrives in front of Elizabeth's home, and both exchange goodbyes. Elizabeth enters her sorority home, and Natalie asks what she was. Elizabeth asks Natalie if she could keep a secret. Natalie mentions no, so Elizabeth tells her that she was in a computer competition in Diego Garcia. Natalie asks her if she wants to continue building their project for "Mr. Moze"'s class. Elizabeth tells her that she wants nothing but to do that. White House Harold Attinger enters the Oval Office, where Preisdent Fowler finishes a meeting with Seymour Simmons. Attinger tells Preisdent Fowler that the Pentagon has been raided. Fowler asks to who raided the Pentagon, and Attinger tells him that it must've been British agents, as they stole the file on Minister Mortimer. Fowler thanks Attinger, and tells him to leave. Fowler then picks up his phone and dials in a number. The person to answer, is Nick Fury. Nick Fury asks what he wants, and Fowler tells him to send in the Cavalry. Nick Fury hangs up. Maria Hill asks what President Fowler wanted, and Nick mentions: "To send in The Avengers"... TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * Elizabeth Oxton * Natalie Knightley * Mary Muldoon * Union Fury ** Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Captain Legion I ** Hildegard von Zidlitz-Holmes/ The Commando ** Darren Abernathy/ Aerobolt ** Fan Gan Zhou/ Zanshi ** Felipe Correia dos Santos/ Bullet Man ** Arthur Smith/ Guardian * FBI ** Quentin Charles * CIA ** Harold Attinger * Pentagon Security Unit * President William Fowler Jr. * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Maria Hill Soundtrack * "Californication" by Red Hot Chili Peppers * "What I've Done" by Linkin Park Episode Casualties * CIA Agents, Pentagon Security Unit Notes * After many missions, one member commits treason. * The Avengers will appear in the next episode, if you didn't guess.